Forever love
by forverteen
Summary: A story of love and compassion that shows that no ove can be deturreed no matter what


Forever

Love….

By: Theresa Edwards

My life has always been different. I was born as Holly Rose Nethers. My parents died when I was 6. I lived with my cousins and their family. There was always something odd with them. They were like vampires out of a twilight book. I never believed in the make believe world created before me. But all of which was before…I was turned.

My cousins Allen and Beth took me into the woods. They told me I'd never believe them until I changed. At the time my mortal mind had no idea what it meant. I asked what they meant…and I was bitten. The burn was as if I was set on fire. My blood rushing faster than light. My eyes popped out as if they planned to leave my head. I closed my eyes and blacked out. I didn't even remember that life. I was in the prime of it too. But now, I am frozen, forever at 16. My life sounds like a teen fiction novel. But that's why I'm telling my story. To expose the truth.

Since I was frozen an adolescent and my crave for blood overwhelmed me, I was able to catch easy prey. Nowadays any man can be lured in with a bat of the eyes. The blood I got wasn't very delicious. I had tried alcahol enough to taste it in the blood. I was used to just luring and snapping the neck with my teeth. My new family didn't feed off of humans. They had a theory. They were inspired my the "Twilight" saga and took upon their ways.

I was only able to be turned because I was such a part of the family. Life was easier as a vampire. I was fast, beautiful, strong, smart, and had forever to do whatever.

So, Beth and I were out hunting and we saw some vampires feeding on some campers. We recognized them. Bianca, Vincent, Victor, Allison, Diana, and Avery. Bianca was with Vincent; Victor with Allison; Diana with Avery. Now each of us had sparkling blue eyes, as do all vampires bred in our region. But Vincent was special. His eyes were both green and blue. One of each.

"Hello Grantees," Beth said. This was the name their clan went by. MY clan was Preens.

"Preens," Bianca said. Her eyes twinkled as she blurred from a tree and stood before us. "What brings you here?"

"Hunt as usual. I see you still prey on the Humies." Humies was short for humans. Whenever we ran into the Grantees I felt scared. But Vincent made me crazy. He stood there staring at me. Not an intimidating stare but one that would melt a female Humie's heart. Only if I had one that beat!

"Excuse me but are you insulting our ways?" She said while stepping closer. The other four just looked away. They were just as afraid of Bianca as I was.

"Bianca. Calm down." Victor said. His butter voice melted away at me. I stared at him.

"Whatever. Lets go." She said as she blurred away. Beth went away too. In the end, only victor and I remained.

"Holly right?" he said moving closer.

"Yes, but I go by Eelin." I said moving back one step.

"Eelin. Interesting. That was my sister's name. Until she changed it to Bianca."

Bianca was his sister! So they weren't together. He was single!

"Oh really. That's nice…" I said looking away.

"Your eyes twinkle perfectly when you shy. They shine brighter than Bianca's when you prepare." Preparing is when you get ready to run. It is somewhat of a warning. We do it so quickly. It helps our bodies to go faster. If we don't twinkle, running is harder.

"Thanks, and I'm nervous." I said. Staring deep into his eyes, I read what he thought. Another vampire thing is we can read each others thoughts when the other is willing. He was saying something in his head.

"Well I guess you're having an issue reading my thoughts. I want to kiss you…" My eyes widened. Before I could talk, his granite lips were concreted to mine. The pressure could have broken the earth. He held me tight and covered my eyes so I couldn't twinkle. When he trusted me enough to let me open my eyes, he stared into them. I let him read my thoughts. All I asked in my mind was why wont he stop kissing me. When he laughed and had to let me go, I twinkled and fled to a tree.

"Why?" I almost cried.

"Why what," he was next to me.

"You have read my soul before. You know how I feel. And I know your secrets. There have been times that you forgot to close your soul and I snuck in and read it. So I know Vincent. I KNOW!" I was running back towards my home. I took one last peek to see if his soul was open, I was and it was screaming everything. Everything I'd want him to tell me instead of me sneaking and finding it out.

At home I contemplated the love I wanted. The love I couldn't have. The love that was so close to being. The love that I was letting slip away.

As you know, vampires don't sleep. We don't breathe either. But we do it for the human appearance. So instead of sleeping last night, I called Sonya. She was my other "sister". [Incase you didn't know, all of the vampires who live in a clan are bothers and sisters.] We had found her in a river drowning. She was my very first turn. She is now 6 yeas a vampire, I am now 10.

"Sonya?" I said into the phone.

"Yea Eelin?" she said back. I was sitting on the roof of our home. As I always do when the Humies are asleep.

"Where are you," I said.

"I'm over by the river hunting. Why?"

"Remember when we were humans," the word pained me, "how the girls all went out with guys? And remember when we still drank blood, how we would lure the guys in just for they prey?"

"Yeah,"

"Well let's go have some fun." That's all I said and before I knew it, she was next to me. "You must have not gotten very far…"

"Who cares, I've been dying for some Humies" she looked at me. She was trying to read my soul. I let her in. "Oh, you want to loosen up. So you are not hungry. Good girl."

"I have a plan for Vincent." I said I twinkled. We were running within seconds. We went into town.

"Where do you want to go Sonya?"

"The alley… all of the drunk and willing ones hangs out there. I want one that's older… how about you?"

"I want a…. new one…not a drunk… you know…"

"Oh… I see you like em pure…"

"Shut up!"

She snickered and we ran to the alley. We stopped close enough to walk in casually. As soon as we turned the corner, I smirked, I'd have some fun. Sonya headed straight to a dude who looked about six feet tall. He said some sexist remarks and she told him to follow her. She smiled at me and took him behind a dumpster. I always wondered why Sonya was like that. She was like a prostitute in ways. But she knew better. This man believed that he'd get to knock up some weak little 15 year old. (That's how old she was) But he didn't know she was actually getting a snack.

While all of the other dogs started to fiend over me, I saw one who looked about 18 standing in the back looking at his shoes. I walked over to him and whispered in his ear.

"Let's ditch these dogs," I said while grabbing his hand.

"Me? Really?" he said. He had natural green eyes. They had a lovely sparkle. If I couldn't smell his blood, I'd think he was a vampire

I have no idea what I was doing. I never take away my prey. We left and went to the nearest motel. We got a room. My mind raced somewhat. The animal was taking over. She was taking the prey game to a new level.

"So, I'm Hayley…" I lied.

"David..." he blushed. I missed being able to blush.

"Am I making you nervous?" I cooed in his ear. I was used to this. But not the concept of it being someone decent. Not a dog. This kid had a mind.

"Very…"

"How old are you David?" I said combing my fingers through his hair. I sniffed it too. It smelled like shampoo… he must have showered before coming out tonight.

"I…I…I'm 16…" He said while staring into my eyes.

"Me too," I looked at him and kissed him. I had never kissed my prey before. The entire time, I kept my eyes open. He did too. His eyes were popping out of his head. "Did I do something wrong sweetie?" I said while smiling and cocking my head to the side.

"No, but I've never kissed a girl before…" he said. I could believe it. He wore thin glasses, had curly black hair, and a somewhat muscular physique. But he was very shy and geeky too.

"Well, I'll be your first kiss." I said sitting him on the bed.

"I haven't done that either… and …"

"Shhh…." I said I continued kissing him.

In a half hour I left. He was asleep. I didn't do what you think I did. I liked him a lot. I considered changing him into a vampire. But I didn't. I slapped him hard so that way it knocked him out and he believed it'd be a dream. I also left an empty bottle of whiskey next to him. He'd think he got drunk. Truth is, I drank it. But vampires can't get drunk. I regretted not devouring him. His sweet blood called me.

I went home at about 1:00. Sonya was up. She said that she had gotten all of those drunks. I let her read my night and apologized. She told me I should have left my soul open because she checked to see if I wanted any. I was thirsty now. I wanted blood. I ran out of the house and found some bears circling 5 deer. I amazingly caught all of them. I in total had 6 bears and 5 deer. But I needed HUMAN blood. NOW.

I went out to find David. I went back to the room. He was there. He was rubbing his head.

"So you weren't a dream after all." He said trying to get up. Even though he wasn't, he looked drunk. "Am I drunk? Because I remember you hitting me? Why'd you do that? It hurts! And I bet you drank the whiskey! And I know what you are!" He staggered to me. He tipped over. I caught him.

"I'm not human…and I want you."

"Who doesn't want some of the Dave-man!"

"Your friends are dead."

"You vampire! I but you ate them!" This was all he said before I strangled him. I did it easily with one hand. I drank his blood and fled through the window.

So my plan was ruined. I had planned to feed on humans the way I used to. Get them quick. I exposed myself to a human. And I didn't feed. Sure, I had plenty, and my eyes were now a topaz-turquoise- sea green color instead of the burnt emerald, but I wanted humans. Now when I met up with Vincent I'd be eager. Not for him, but for blood. It would be nasty to go on a date and have blood all over my face…even though he wouldn't mind.

I checked in on his soul… it was open. He had a habit of this. I read it. It said

_Holly…Eelin… Holly… Eelin…Holly… Eelin… _

Over and over. So I opened mine… I could feel him reading it. I said

_I love you. I am sorry. Meet me at Haverhill Mountain tomorrow… We are having an OFFIOCAL date. _

I read his and it replied yes. I closed mine and went to my other sister Vanessa. She had read my soul enough to be able to come in whenever. She actually had a power that could read anybody's soul. Even a Humie.

"Oh don't worry you little wart." She twinkled and met me on the stair.

"I want it to be perfect." I sighed and went into the media house. Yes house. When you live for this long, you have nothing to do BUT collect money.

"Can I follow you?" she called

"Please" I breathed. Her acute hearing caught it and faster than light, she had her cold arm around me.

"Look…you won't loose him or anything… I've read his mind before," (Vanessa had had a crush on him the year I was "born" and saw how he felt) "He's crazy about you. He even once dreamed about having babies with you except for the fact that we can't." I shuddered. "Ha! I scowled at him so hard he ran away! I found him that night and he made me swear I won't tell ANYBODY, not even you…Oops!" She bit her lip. I stopped and smiled. He liked me. He LOVED me. Tomorrow would be perfect.

It was just before twilight when we met up. He was wearing Khakis and a blue striped shirt with very dressy black shoes. His sleeves were rolled up, his pants looked freshly ironed, and his hair was jelled. I was wearing a red flowy halter top, low-cut heeled boots, and a black leather skirt. My Hair was curly, wet, and down, I was wearing jewelry, and I had let Beth dress me.

"You look lovely…" his butter voice said.

"Not too shabby yourself my good man."

"So what will our date be?"

"I want to get to know you better…" I said looking away into the sky. Next thing I knew, he was holding me.

"You can ask anything… I love you… and for my love… anything…ANYTHING."

"Come…lets go into a tree…" I smiled… we were in the nearest tree in seconds. I was afraid to start.

"So… you wanted to know some stuff?" he smiled and moved closer to me. We were sitting on some branches.

"I talked to Vanessa…"

"Oh and she told you…." He made an expression that for a human, would have blushed.

"I think it's cute…" I said. I took is face in my hands and kissed him. A passionate kiss. He put his hand around my waist and pulled me closer. I swear it was a movie scene. All we needed were fireworks. I guess I left my soul open because next he laughed and said

"I could get some.." We laughed and he pulled my face back to his. It was another concrete kiss. I was ready to break the world this time. My hand ruffled his jelled hair. His hands got lost in mine. I swear… people can never determine love by a kiss, but I could. He could. I loved him. He loved me. We were in love. A love that could never be altered. A love so strong we could break the world. Time passed and by the time our lips finally pulled away, the sun was gone. None the less so was his shirt. I guess the animal had taken over.

"You are so embarrassed aren't you?" he said staring into my eyes.

"No, I could never be embarrassed by my one love." I smiled and moved into his cold body. He held me tightly and we sat and watched the moon rise. Two granite ice cubes ready to break the world. "Do you want to stay here or do other things…" he whispered.

I knew what he meant. I smiled. I pulled him down from the tree and we went off to my family's other house by the beach.

I let him in and took him to my half of the house. Yes HALF. We toured it. Finally we got to my room. I had a brass frame bed with gold silk sheets and a silver silk comforter. I had huge windows with gold, silver, and bronze curtains. I brought him in.

I turned around and his lips met mine. I felt as if he was in control. Every time I ever was in the presence of a man like this, I was in charge. But Vincent was driving. I was in the passenger seat.

"Do you want to?" he asked. I knew what he meant.

I nodded. I loved him. I read his soul and he asked to marry me. I couldn't believe it.

"Say it out loud." I whispered.

He got on his knee and said "Will you marry me Holly Eelin Rose Nethers?" I squealed and hugged him.

"Yes!" I said and he picked me up and put me on the bed.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear. I echoed it back.

My FIANCE' and I stayed there all night. In the morning, when we would have woken up… we just stared at the ceiling.

"You ok?" he said while petting my hair.

"Great… you?"

"Perfect"

"I love you"

"I love you too… fiancé…"

We got dressed and went hunting. For animals. He agreed to adapt to my way of life. But right as we reached the river, we saw Bianca and Beth standing there. Beth looked a little ticked and Bianca looked homicidal.

Bianca shouted "Marriage! Really! She isn't like us! Vincent!" Her words hurt.

"Bianca I love her and you need to accept that!" he said calmly. Now it was Beth's turn.

"Eelin, we have been supportive of you this whole way, but marrying him? I'm not sure…" She sighed while rubbing her temples. Unlike Vincent, I couldn't yell at my sister.

I ran into the woods. Far away. Nobody but Vincent followed me.

"Baby, we can figure this all out." He held me.

"Ok, but we settle it, get married and leave. I have a house in England." I said.

I went home hand in hand with Vincent. My family except for Beth was all excepting. Mostly because Beth was the only one who hadn't mated yet. And to add to that, she despised my mate's sister. So she gave in when I promised to bring her back a British hottie that she could change herself. Changing Humies was fun except for when you couldn't stop yourself… then it got upsetting because you only chance the ones you want.

Next, we had to work on the Grantees. They were all excepting except for Bianca who just flat out was jealous of me. She had plain black hair, my hair was curly and light brown. I was overall more likeable, people feared her. She eventually gave in.

Vincent and I would be happy. We were set to marry in one week. I had a beautiful dress. It was long, white, and had black accents with real diamonds on it. Beth had designed it.

I was so happy to be married. So happy our families united. Vincent and I flew off to Hawaii the next day.

In Hawaii, we bought a home. It was beautiful. We loved it and we planned on adopting a "family" to join us. But the two of us was fine.

Hawaii is lucky we stayed in our house for about 3 days. We could have broken it with our concrete kisses. Every night, my husband, myself, and our concrete would unite. Granite times 2 to the tenth power plus CaCo3 equals love.

Our formula.

I loved it in Hawaii. Even though I couldn't go out in the day, I did stare out the windows a lot. Vincent didn't mind that I did that a lot. In order to make sure we didn't have to leave the house, we went hunting one night and stored bags of blood in the fridge. We didn't need to eat for days anyway.

We returned home a month later. We stayed for a week and flew off to London. There, we bought another home. We stayed there for a while and then invested on a beach front home. We learned to surf. Vincent liked to keep me busy for some reason.

One day while we were watching a movie, I went to hold his hand. Ever since we had gotten married, we started purposely leaving our souls open. He must have seen it coming because he balled up into a fist.

"You ok?" I said a little worried. His head snapped and he looked at me a look that was both pained and angered at the same time.

"No." he said. This was the first time he had ever used a stern voice with me. I was scared. I was hurt.

"Did I do something?" I said but he just blurred out of the house.

I cried for hours. I sat under the covers all day for 2 weeks. He never came home. I decided not to eat. I was packing to go home at the beginning of the third week when the doorbell rang. It was Beth.

"Are you ok!" She jumped on me with a hug. I must have looked bad because her smile turned into a frown within seconds. "Oh, he left… did you try to read him?" she said while shutting the door and pulling me to the kitchen.

"He's closed." I said. I headed back to my room.

"I'm going to find him." She said and ran out.

I didn't get my hopes up so I grabbed my few bags and left.

By the time I got home, nobody was there. There was a note on the stairs.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_This week is couples week inspired by the lovely wedding we just encountered by Eelin and Vincent. So all couples are asked to go on a vacation. Please enjoy! - Fiona and Jon_

I snatched it down and ripped it up. I cried again. For days.

By my tenth day of foodless crying I got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Eelin?" It was Beth.

"Where did you go? I searched all of England, and then when I get back I have to search again for you!"

"Did you find him?" I cried into the phone.

"Eelin…" his voice said. I remembered when I loved that voice. Now I hated it.

"Leave me alone! I hate you! You no longer live with me! I want a divorce! I HATE YOU!" I shouted and hung up the phone. I went on a rampage and destroyed everything I had that reminded me of him. Even the ring.

I walked out of the house. I stormed to the river. I jumped in. It was a very strong river. I don't know why I was doing it. I guess I wanted to die, but I forgot I cant. I went under and held onto a rock. I sat in a criss-cross position. I kept my eyes open. I looked scary. My eyes were a dark enough green to be black. I had dark circled under my eyes. I looked weak and felt it too.

I decided to stay there too. I stayed for in total was a month. Well that's how long it took for Beth to find me.

"You crazy Emo!" She screamed when she got me on land.

"I don't care. I liked it there." I said.

"He saw how wrecked your room was..." she looked away. "He's really sorry."

"I don't care…I want a divorce." I said. "I feel so weak, carry me home…" I said and she got me.

At home….

"Eelin…" he said when I got into my room.

"I hate you, I want you dead, and you better have a really good excuse…It has been 3 months Vincent!" I slapped him. Vampire slaps are different. I could have broken the house like this. II punched him. I threw him through a wall. I didn't care…I was MAD.

I beat him bad. I ripped off his arm. I threw it into the river.

I left.

The next day. He was at my front door. His arm, reattached.

"Before you attack me, I need to talk." He said putting his hands up.

"You have 10 seconds." I hissed.

"I only left because there were some vampires in the area. The land we were on in London was theirs. They were a very weak clan and I could take them on alone. Plus, I wanted to protect you. So I set off to track them because they had planned to try to destroy us. So I took them on and it took time. When I returned, you were gone. I looked all over. When I found Beth, she attacked me too. I lost a leg that time. And I'm sorry, they also turned out to be a clan that I had beef with. So I apologize and I understand, but I love you." He then turned to walk away. I grabbed his arm and he screamed in pain, but I shut him up with a kiss. Concrete.

I apologized like a sinner.

I paid for all of the repairs. I went hunting. I felt better. I reconciled with Vincent.

I was shopping with Vincent in the mall. We were only going to the expensive stores. I was trying on a dress when I smelled some blood like candy. I wanted it.

I had gone months without blood…why couldn't I resist. I told Vincent and he understood. I went up to my old tricks.

Surprisingly, it was a girl. I told her that I was a recruiting agent for a modeling company.

"Oh so you must be Sharron!" she said falling into my arms for a hug. Vincent and I brang her home. I had her try on some dresses before eating her. When I was done, Vincent came in. It was the first time he ever saw me with blood all over my body. I threw her o the floor and said Id bury her later.

Vincent came over and looked me up and down. He went in for a kiss but just licked all of the blood off my face. I laughed.

He got up and went to the bathroom. I heard water running. He came back in the room with a robe and stripped. He put it on me and led me into the bathroom. I could smell the lavender. I took off the robe and got in the water. The bubbles and lavender soothed me. When I closed my eyes, I felt the water shift. I looked to my right and no longer saw him there. I only saw his clothes. When I turned back around, he was next to me on my left holding me.

"Rest my angel," he whispered. So I out my head against his chest and closed my eyes. I opened mine and found that his eyes were too. I leaned up and kissed him. He kissed me back. And our Hawaii loving days picked back up.

My door stayed locked for the entire day.


End file.
